This Little Spark
by AllWhy
Summary: First person fic, written and inspired by the new found love sparked between you, and the talented, handsome, Darren Criss.
1. Chapter 1

It's the day of the Darren Criss concert, and you've planned to meet a few friends at the venue. You take a taxi from your house which isn't far from the venue, but you're still running late. You finally get to the road of the venue, and get out of the cab. You're starving hungry, and see this great looking pizza place right across from the venue, but you can't risk it. Darren is way more important than food.

You don't find your friends, and you're wondering if they even came. You know you'd never miss this for the world, so you go on, just as a single person. The lights are surrounding the stage, and the room itself is pretty crowded by now. You find a way to squeeze into a place that fairly near the front of the stage. You can see everything perfectly. The keyboard is already lying there, emotionless, right next to his elegant guitar. But theres a crucial part missing from the stage. Him. His face. His body. Just his presence. Your heart starts racing at the thought that he's so close to you right now, and very soon, your eyes will be laying upon every inch of him. You're becoming breathless at the thought of it.

The crowd is screaming, and so are you. The air is humid, and everyone is sweating. With the temperature rising, and the excitement building, you feel like the show is about to begin. Your looking up at the stage, straining your neck slightly, wishing for some sign on life. And just then, you see some shadows coming from behind the stage. You start to cheer once more, and before you could finish your call, he's jumped onto the stage, wearing a tight white shirt and some pink framed sunglasses. Your breath has been taken away. The room has erupted in screams and beacons, hands are flying in the air, but your view of him is still great. He continuities to skip around the stage, smiling intently. In some glimpses, you can see him laughing to himself. You start to smile, knowing that no-one else in the whole room can see you. But who cares. This is the happiest you've ever been.

Before you know it, he's picked up he's swung his guitar over his shoulder, and walks towards the centre of the stage before he gently presses his lips against the microphone.

"Hey guys!" He says, his delicious voice drowning out the deafening screams throughout the room as it fills with cheering once more. He talks for a while, and everyone intently listens to every word he says. And then he starts to play. He begins to sing a cover of his that you've listened to a thousand times before. But his voice. It's never sounded this flawless before. And before you start to sing, you just take it all in for a minute. Listening to him hit the notes perfectly, with all of his excitement radiating from the expressions in his soft face. When his excitement hits you, that's it, you're singing the words along with him. You're jumping and dancing through each song, unable to feel the heat taking over you. You're having way too much fun to even notice how thirsty you are.

Half way through the concert, you're already feeling the exhaustion. But as he speaks to you through the microphone, you can see he is too. He takes off his glasses, revealing those piercing eyes of his. His white shirt has started to stick to his skin, as drops of water begin to fall from his brow. He places his left hand back on the neck of his guitar, and begins another song, a bit slower than the last ones. You recognize the guitar line immediately. "Don't You." You know what the lyrics are implying, and before he even starts singing, you're already feeling the heat inside you build. You're standing completely still, as people around you are still jumping for his attention. You can't even move. You favorite line is coming up, but these rich emotions are taking over you.

_Kiss_

Oh he said it. You can't even smile. You're just longing for him to catch your eye. There's 600 people in this room with you, and every single one of them is wishing for the same thing; him to notice you. Him to sing to you.

_There's a thought so, how 'bout this_

You're mouthing the words along with him, but you're almost unable to breath. His eyes are searching the audience, and his cheeky smile is flaunting itself.

But oh no. Here he his. He's staring at you. Looking you right into your eyes, and you're looking right back. You'll never blink again.

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

That line. He sung it just for you. To you. At you. He's smiling at you, and then he raises his head back up to the rest of the audience to complete the verse. He'd picked you, of all people out form the crowd, to sing that beautiful line to. Does this mean something? You'll do anything to get his attention again, but your heart is beating ten to the dozen. You can't move, else you'd collapse on the dance floor.

A few songs later, and Joe Walker joins him on the stage. This night is crazy. Darren is constantly laughing, and seeing those two together makes you incredibly happy. They're real friends, and you just want jump on the stage and party with them. Joe leaves the stage a couple of songs later. Darren looks at you for a few lyrics again, but it's not for as long this time. Did your reaction scare him off the first time? You're feeling the butterflies again, and you're going crazy inside. But he's saying his goodbyes. His thank you's. Before you know it, he's left the stage, just as soon as he came on. That can't be it. That's not enough. You need to see him again. You must. Your vision isn't complete without his body standing in the way of the rest of the world.

You decide stay behind after the concert, near the backdoor, and wait for a while after the show. There's about half of the crowd out here too, and you doubt that anyone is going to budge just for you- one crazy fangirl stood on her own. After just 20 minutes, seeing how many people are waiting too, your hunger takes over you. You've had so much fun, and who can ask the guy for more? As much as you want to see him, you turn back, every now and then glancing over your shoulder at the venue, trying to search for any sign of him, preparing to sprint right back if you do, but nothing. You end up pushing the door of that pizza place you found earlier. Glad to be shielded from the freezing cold.

You're stood behind some really tall guy in a queue. You finally feel comfortable with the temperature, but as the door opens behind you, the breeze bites at your back. The guy in front of you gets his pizza. Just as you start to ask for a meaty pizza, you hear a voice from behind you.

"Hey, sweet choice! You stole my order from me!"

You turn around. Right before you, he's there. He's the same height as you this time, but those eyes, just as piercing as before.

His face doesn't look as sweaty, and he's changed his shirt; it's a dark green colour, with some logo on it. His shoulders are covered by a fleece coat that's wrapped loosely over him. You only catch it out of your peripheral vision. You're too busy looking at those eyes.

But more importantly, how do you respond? Words aren't forming in your brain, let alone your mouth. You smile for a second, to try and break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Well, what's a pizza without the meat?" you laugh. Realizing just seconds later what a stupid response that was. And, slightly vulgar.

"I know right? It just makes everything so delicious!" He says, smiling through every word, gesticulating now to show his enthusiasm. He's obviously as hungry as you are. You laugh again, feeling the tension dying down significantly. He turns to the pizza guy behind the counter, just looking over your shoulder to talk to him, standing on his tip toes so the guy can see him. He asks for two pizzas with the same order as yours. The guy turns back around from the counter and exits out back.

"I'm Darren by the way!" He puts his hand out for you to shake. Your assumptions that he specifically picked you out of the crowd to look at during "Don't You" automatically disappear. But who cares. You're about to touch Darren Criss.

"Yeah, I know! I just went to your show!" you say, grasping his hand, trying to cover the excitement in your words. He moves your palm up and down gently for a few seconds, before releasing your grip. His constant toothy smile has now turned into a little cute gape, as he's taken back by a little bit of shock.

"Oh awesome! Wow! Well, how was I?" He jokes.

"Phenomenal." You replied. Maybe you should've thought about that word before you said it out loud, but he's chuckled at you. It's the sweetest, cutest damn noise you've ever heard.

"Well thank you! That's very kind of you!" He wasn't looking at you this time, more towards the floor, shaking his head in disbelief. With his head still down, he tilts his head to the side slightly, and looks at you again.

"Can I catch your name?" His lips only slightly raised. As if he even needs to ask. But oh wow what a line. You tell him your name, and he straightens his neck back to your eye level. He nods, gently, showing his teeth again. "That's a beauti-" You turn around as the guy behind the pizza counter as he calls for yours and Darren's pizzas. Darren has already finished his sentence but you didn't even get to hear it all. But you know what he said, and your heart has completely melted.

You take the all pizzas, and say thank you to the pizza guy. You turn back to Darren, holding your pizza straight out in front of you, and passing Darren's into both on his hands. He looks down at them.

"And thank you, too" You say to him, pretending like you never lost concentration of his beautiful face.

He realizes that you understand what he just said, and tilts his head very slightly towards his shoulder this time. "Well that's alright" He lets out another toothy smile, and blinks a few times before he speaks again.

"You know, considering we both want to eat the same food, we could just share these together?" He points to the boxes. You're starving, and could keep this whole pizza to yourself; but who needs food? All you want is Darren.

"Yeah, sure!" You chuckle.

"Awesome! Well, you can come backstage with me and Joe if you want? We'll just hang out for a bit."

"Great!" You say, and Darren nods a few more times as he turns around, leading you out towards the door. He grasps the handle, and pulls it towards him. He turns back around to you and looks you in the eyes, smiling, and gesturing you to walk through first. You don't say anything, but you nod sympathetically and walk through. Once you've passed his gaze, your smile becomes almost manic, as if you're about to lose your freaking mind. How could this all be happening? You've just met Darren. He knows your name. And now, you're going to eat pizza together, backstage. Could things get any better?


	2. Chapter

Seconds after you and Darren have left the pizza place together, he swiftly catches you up, and softly places his hand on your arm, and turns you towards him.

"Lets just, wait here for a bit. I want to make sure that Joe's distraction is going to plan. We do this for every gig, just so that we know our food is safe" he chuckles to himself, and looks across the road, searching for the sight of Joe.

"Speaking of food, why don't I take these from you?" He offers, reaching out one hand. You place the boxes onto his forearm, and he swiftly tucks all 3 boxed under his arm, by his side. He's obviously done this before.

Just then, his phone is alarming, and with his free hand he rummages through his pocket to find it. He brings it close to his face, and sees that Joe has text him, telling him that he's just stepped out backstage into the crowd of awaiting fans.

"Alright, this is our cue! let's get in there quick!"

He places his free hand back on your arm again, and carries it across the road as you both quickly jog towards the entrance. He lets go, just as we meet security at the main door inside. The guard doesn't even look twice, and before you know it, you're following Darren's footsteps down a few dark corridors, leading you backstage. All you can do in this time is scan every inch of the back of his head, those dark curls swaying gently with his pace, his neck muscles tight, with tiny droplets of sweat starting to form around him. As you look down at his right hand, his long fingers slightly curled in to themselves, and his arm slowly swinging back and forth. You're admiring the way he walks, and how carefully he treads, until you notice that his head is beginning to swing around towards you. You suddenly look up, waiting for his eyes to appear in your vision, and as they do, a smile breaks out on his face.

"You ready to meet the gang?" He says, heading towards a heavily lit room.

"Sure! As long as they're awesome." You reply, completely aware that your words still aren't forming right.

As Darren enters the room, you hear a few cheers and applauds begin to erupt. As you first hear this, you assume that his friends are congratulating him on great show, until a loud voice shout "PIZZA!" which then causes and even louder celebratory response from the people within the room.

You've now followed Darren into the room as he's settled down the pizzas onto a small coffee table, that has been centered around a few sofas. It looks as though Darren's friends have organized this seating arrangement by themselves, as the other side of the room, furthest away from the TV, has no furniture located in it whatsoever. You're still stoop right behind Darren, and now you're visible to the room, all eyes are suddenly on you. Darren straightens up, and introduces you as a new friend. You happily take a spare seat on an empty two-seater couch as about 6 new faces wave at you, and welcome you into the group.

As these new faces introduce themselves as sound technicians, light technicians, venue owners and the all rest of it, everyone is happily eating away at the pizzas - all except Darren. He's disappeared into another room, but you soon see him emerge back into the seating place with two glasses in his hands of, what looks like wine. He looks at no one else but you, as he lowers one of these glasses towards you. You a glass with thanks, and have a sip. Darren then chooses to sit right next to you on this small sofa, and grabs two slices of pizza, and takes multiple bites out of each. You can do nothing but chuckle quietly under you breath.

The whole night is pretty wonderful. Darren's friends are very kind to you, and everyone is just generally having a great laugh. The whole time Darren doesn't ever leave your side. A few bottles of wine has now been bought to the table where the pizza boxes were, and you're all left sharing old stories, telling jokes, and just generally getting to know each other. You don't have a lot to say about yourself, but they still treat you as part of the gang. You feel so at home, and appreciated.

At various points in the night, you stopped listening to the conversations. Not because they've been uninteresting, or dull in any way; but because you just want to take your time to believe that Darren Criss really is sitting next to you. His leg is slightly touching yours, and how there's just a few layers of clothing separating you from feeling the skin of his upper thigh on yours. You tend not to think about this to much, but when you do, your heart begins to race, just for a minute. As you lean back in your seat, Darren suddenly places his warm hand on your mid thigh, leaves if there to for a rest few seconds, and quickly takes it away again. He looks at you, slightly taken back.

"Sorry," he says, slightly under his breath. He's still smiling at you.

"That's alright," You reply, smiling back.

What was that about? Was he making a move? Was he drinking a bit too much, and miss his own leg by accident? I mean, I guess you'll never know. But it happened. You can still feel the five places where his fingertips were positioned on your leg. You can't move, at all. You just sit there, smiling to yourself, sipping more wine.

The night soon comes to an end, and it's been incredible. You've met some genuinely nice people, and you're surprised at how no ones treated you like some crazy fan girl. I guess, that's because only you and Darren know how long you've actually known each other- for all the other guys know, you could've been friends for years. But no, he's treated you like a true friend, and maybe that's what you two are becoming? Though, you can't get your hopes up. The nights been completely crazy, and amazing, and that's all you ever need.

You're waiting by a side door to the venue where Darren told you to wait for him. You know he can't step outside incase any fans see him, but he's told you to wait, and by God, you'd wait for a life time if he asks you too. He soon hops around the corner, holding what looks like a CD. He's looking you dead in the eyes, and smiling at you as he comes closer.

"Now, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel like we really got on tonight." He says, completely focusing on the CD this time, instead of looking at your face. "I didn't forget the fact that for some crazy reason, you actually like my music, so here- I signed it for you too." He looks at you this time, handing over a his "Human" EP, with a younger version of himself printed on the front. Over this younger boys head, Darren's signature has now been scribbled over the photo. But it looks like something else is written there too.

"But wait, that's this? Don't open me until you get home?"

"Yeah. I kind of, left you a little secret note in there. But it'll be more fun if you read it when you're home. Just a little thank you for being so cool tonight." His gaze doesn't leave your grinning face for one second, as in your mind you're beginning to create ideas of what this note might actually say.

"Thank you, so much Darren," You say to him. Almost having to hold tears back.

"That's my absolute pleasure," He says, jumping slightly onto the balls of his feet.

He opens this door for you, just like he did at the pizza place, yet this time, he steps behind it. You turn around to see him quickly wave you a goodbye, and the door soon closes. As you walk away from the building, groups of people are staring at you and your smile, making whispers about your signed CD, and you care about none of it. You just had the most incredible night of your life. Darren Criss knows you. And even better, he cares about you. You've never felt this happy ever before, and you know, this euphoria could last you a lifetime.


End file.
